1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to antenna assemblies for handheld radio frequency transceivers, and more particularly to antenna assemblies for telecommunication devices such as cellular telephones, PCS devices, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various antennas have been proposed and implemented for radio frequency transceivers such as cellular phones, PCS telephones and the like. Antennas have also been proposed and developed for other applications, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,698 shows a slot antenna arrangement for portable personal computers.
Prior antennas for radio frequency transceivers for telecommunication devices such as cellular telephones and PCS devices have been significantly limited, however, by limited signal range, limited directionality, significant radio frequency radiation output to the user, significant multipath interference, and other related performance limitations.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved antenna for communication devices including hand-held radio frequency transceivers such as cellular phones and PCS devices with improved directionality, broadband input impedance, increased signal strength, and increased battery life. The present invention reduces radio frequency radiation incident to the users body and reduces the physical size requirements for the directional antenna used on communications devices. Other benefits include a reduction in multipath interference, increased front-to-back ratio, improved peak gain while reducing radiation towards the user's upper body. The antenna assembly of the present invention may be integrated into the "flip" portion or the rear panel of a cellular transceiver, for example, and is accordingly less susceptible to bending or breakage during normal operations.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality's and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.